A variety of experiments in Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) could benefit from miniaturization of the detector coil. When samples are mass-limited, reducing the detection volume to match the sample size offers enhanced Signal-to-Noise-Ratio (SNR) performance. While some progress has been made in developing portable microcoil-based NMR systems, devices that provide improved SNR, throughput, capabilities, and other benefits would be of great value to the art.